Two Beneath One
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: My Spiritshipping entry fic for season eight of the YGO contest.  Yugi is hurt and jealous.  He has always loved Anzu but her interest is  elsewhere.  Out of desperation, Yugi boldly reaches out to experience Anzu's love too.


**A/N:** This is my contest entry for the YGO FF Contest, season eight. The pairing this first round was spiritshipping which is actually a threesome between Anzu, Yugi, and Yami Yugi. This gave me some trouble- I'm not used to this pairing but I hope the end result is pleasing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM.

**Warnings:** Nothing really of spoilers. Note the intended pairing. And, as always, account for typos.

**Betas:** LuckyLadyBug and MythCreatorWriter (Thank you both for your read-throughs and comments!)

* * *

**Two Beneath One  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Yugi watched through all the duels. He watched through all the dangerous situations. And he watched when Yami was with Anzu.

He didn't control the body during these times. He could, but he didn't. Instead, he watched through the filters of Yami's crimson eyes. And Yugi saw everything. At least, everything that Yami showed him.

There was no denying his crush for Anzu. There had been a time when Yugi thought she liked him back. But then the distinction between Yugi and Yami was made. And Yugi caught some changes in Anzu's behavior when she was with Yami. She was more open, more physical with Yami than she'd even been with Yugi. And though these changes were subtle, Yugi noticed them. And they hurt.

_Yami was taller. Yami won all the duels. Yami was older, the cool one_. Yugi kept these thoughts to himself, hiding them from his Yami. He didn't want to be jealous. But, sometimes, it happened.

Yugi was unsure if Yami returned the same infatuated feelings that Anzu exhibited. Yugi figured he was just oblivious.

"Yugi?" said Anzu once day after school. Yugi looked up, gripping the shoulder straps of his backpack.

"Yes?" he said.

"I was wondering," she began, hesitant. "I don't mean to be rude but, do you think you could ask Yami if he would go on a date with me tonight?" Yugi's eyes widened.

A date? With Yami? Yugi's heart sank as he mentally reached out to the pharaoh. He found him listening to their conversation attentively. This stunned Yugi. He was… _eager_?

_If it's okay with you, Yugi,_ said Yami's mental voice. Yugi didn't respond to him.

"He says he would be glad to," Yugi said, somewhat darkly to Anzu. She smiled, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in a way that made Yugi's chest hurt.

"Okay, have him pick me up from my house at seven o'clock sharp."

Yugi nodded glumly and Anzu waved him off, rushing home. Yugi watched her disappear.

He watched, again, as Yami prepared himself in front of Yugi's mirror. He fussed over his hair, turned this way and that to see the effect of his black jeans, and made sure the Millennium Puzzle dangled just right from his neck. Yugi didn't offer any supportive feedback as he normally would have. Yami voiced his concern.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked, his eyes trained on the corner of the mirror where Yugi's awareness hovered.

_Nothing_, Yugi mentally mumbled back. Yami pressed him but Yugi would say nothing more. So, Yami let him be. Soon, Yami dubbed himself ready as he slung the leather jacket over his shoulder and left the room. Yugi observed silently, too miserable to form any mental conversation.

According to their watch, he arrived just two minutes before seven. Anzu was at the door by the third knock. When she opened it, revealing her full figure, Yugi could only gawk through Yami's eyes, despite the fact that he was supposed to be depressed.

She was wearing a pink, ruffled mini skirt and a matching pink cami that flattered her shape. Over that, she wore an unbuttoned white blazer. She had her arms crossed nervously.

"Uh, hello, Yami," she said, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Good evening," he replied. Anzu braved a glance up at him and Yugi found himself enchanted in those sapphire blue eyes.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Yugi, partly because he was viewing everything through a thin mask of his own mental tears. He hid them from Yami as the pharaoh escorted Anzu to the cinema. He didn't pay attention to the movie they chose- some silly romantic comedy Anzu was excited about. But perhaps that was because Yami wasn't paying attention to the movie either. He was more concerned with Anzu as he casually placed an arm around her seat. He frequently looked to see Anzu's reaction to his arm.

Gradually, throughout the hour-and-a-half show, Yugi noticed Anzu leaning closer and closer to Yami until, finally, her head was resting on his shoulder. Yami absentmindedly stroked her arm and Anzu sighed contentedly.

Yugi wrapped himself in a tight shell for the remainder of the movie, hiding his hurt and jealousy from Yami.

He didn't want to be jealous. He didn't want to be hurt. But he was. He couldn't help it; he loved Anzu. But Anzu loved another.

He didn't want to be jealous.

Yugi was only vaguely aware when Yami and Anzu left the theater. He noticed it because it was raining, not particularly hard but enough to where it made one shiver in their skin. The two ducked under a small awning that covered a nearby alley. Anzu held a hand to her eyes, shielding them from the rain as she scanned the street.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain," she said. She lowered her hand. "Looks like we'll have to go home soaking wet." She turned back to Yami who was contemplating her silently. Yugi pulled himself out of his small mental shell for moment and watched something flash through Anzu's blue eyes. Dread filled Yugi; he knew that look to be whenever she had an idea or a sudden burst of bravery. Yugi braced himself.

She stepped closer to Yami and angled her head slightly to match his. She drew her face closer to his until her lips hesitated just a hair's breadth way from his. Yugi felt Yami's lips quiver with anticipation and, before either Yugi or Yami had time to react, she pressed her lips to his.

The soft skin glided smoothly against his lips. And Yami responded to match her movements as he kissed her back, his arms weaving around Anzu's thin frame.

Yugi felt a burning sensation rise within his chest. It was so intense that he sensed Yami was aware of it too.

_Yugi? What is it?_ Yugi was too upset to respond.

He didn't want to be, but Yugi was jealous.

He wanted Anzu to kiss him. He wanted to be the one to kiss her back. He wanted to be the one to take her to the movie and put his arm around her. He wanted her to put her head on _his_ shoulder, not Yami's. He wanted to wrap his arms around Anzu… He wanted what Yami had.

Without thinking, Yugi mentally reached out to his physical body, the body they both shared. He stretched his consciousness until he could feel the taut skin of his fingertips envelop his ghostly fingers. He extended his mind until he could feel the faint heat of Anzu's body emanating onto his. Yami was locked in the body, unable to control but also unable to recede as a mere mental awareness.

They were both in-between. They both had limited control. And both could feel the experience of Anzu's kiss.

Yami did nothing to stop Yugi's advances to experience the moment. He allowed him and they both enjoyed the occasion. Little did Anzu know, but she was kissing two pairs of lips behind the mask of one.

* * *

Whoo! And, there we are! Wish me luck! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


End file.
